14 to 2
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: I'm Tsukiko Hinata, Ema's sister. I left our house long time ago and studied in a boarding school, and I just receive a letter telling that my father is getting married soon... And my sister is moving into my father's future wife's residence. and so am i" "I... Have no place in this house at all... As long as she's here... Father won't notice me..So... I rather leave this house.."
1. Start of Everything

In these story, I made Tsubaki and Azusa in a same year as Ema; third year. And they Study in bright centrair Private academy, same with Iori

It'll be like this~

Ema is 18  
Tsukiko my oc is 17  
azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume are 19 (collage students but they're known as an prodigy so they already have a jobs)  
Kaname same age in the anime.  
Iori same age in the anime  
Yusuke same age in the anime  
Ukyo same age in the anime  
Subaru same age in the anime  
Hikari same age in the anime  
Masaomi same age in the anime  
Wataru same age in the anime.  
Futo is 17

I... Have no place in this house at all... As long as she's here... Father won't notice me... So... I rather leave this house...

I'm Tsukiko Hinata, Ema's sister. I left our house long time ago and studied in a boarding school, and I just receive a letter telling that my father is getting married soon... And my sister is moving into my father's future wife's residence...

"Good for her..." I said with a smile but a lonely tone of voice.

Ever since were young... I was never recognized by my father because of her... She was always one step ahead of me when it comes to people... I love her... But at the same time I feel jealous and hate her... I felt guilty about these feelings that I have so I move out... And now I'm in the same year as her but I'm one year younger than Ema.

"It'll sure be much more fun if you're here... I miss you already Tsukiko... When are you going back...? As I thought... You hate me, right? I'm sorry... Please comeback... And please... Show up in the wedding... I'll be waiting... " I said as I read the letter out loud. I felt guilty again... I don't know what I'll do... I move out because I don't want to hurt her... But when I move out... I also hurt her... I...

"Tsumiko-san! Here's another letter for you!" a staff member said.

You're asking why Tsumiko, right? I'm a 3rd year high school students but at the same time, I'm a seiyuu. My school is famous in different fields and courses; Music, voice acting, Arts, management, accounting, and many more. You just have to pick a course and they'll train you to be one. My course is voice acting; and most of the famous voice actors graduated in Centrair Private Academy; my School.

And they let their students work as early as they can if they saw a potential in them. Only a few students can have a debut in their work and I'm one of them.

"ah... hai! Please come in." I said,

But in my work I'm not just hiding my true name, but I'm also hiding my appearance. I have my black bangs covering my right eye (she pretty much looks like the cover of the album of supercell's hakushu kassai utaawase. Though without an eye patch. That's what she normally looks like. Just cover her right eye with a bangs that's what her seiyuu form looks like) and I wear contacts. I also don't speak much with my fellow seiyuu's and I have a separate recording room among them. My identity is completely hidden that even my schoolmates' don't know. Though I like it that way, I actually wish it to be like that.

The staff member gave me the letter... But this time the sender was different... And it consists of two letters... An invitation and a... Letter from my father...

I nervously open his letter which viewed a map; and then another paper which has his letter.

"Hi, Tsukiko... How have you been? Are you eating your meals properly? I miss you soo much! I think Ema already inform you that I'm getting married soon, and she's going to live in the Asahina residence. I also want you to live there. I want you to know your 'soon to be brothers'. And I want you to feel how warm a family is... Please Tsukiko...? I know that... I'm not a good father to you... That's what you think of me right? I regretted it and only realize it on the day that you left... I'm really sorry... And I know I'm asking too much but please... 

PS: I also want to see you in my wedding... Please go... I love you Tsukiko, stay well okay...?" is what the letter says.

I fell silent... Because I know that I can't deny and disobey my father... I have no choice but to live with Ema... And... The Asahina brothers...

"...sigh... I need to give him a reply huh..." I sigh and get a paper and pen.

"Fine. I'll do that. But... Not now... Please dad... Not right now...and I promise I'm gonna show up in your wedding. And maybe after that... I'm going to... Live with onee-sama again... Don't worry. Congratulations, dad... May you two be happy." is what I wrote in the letter. I call for the staff member earlier and ask him to mail this, which he gladly agreed.

Weeks have passed since then...

"8x+y2-N=..." the teacher explained.

I already know-how to do these one... Sigh...

Minutes have passed as I spaced out...

"—ko! Tsukiko! Tsu-ki-ko-chan!" my friend Marie shouted.

"waaah!" I was surprised.

"mou! What are you doing?! Spacing out like that! I've been calling your name many times already!" she complained.

Marie is my best friend ever since I transferred here. She's nice, kind, and cute.

"ah... Gomenasai... Etto... What is it...?" I speak in my natural polite way of speaking.

"sigh... Ano nee—! Hmp! Forget it! You're going to live with your sis tomorrow right? And attend your fathers wedding?" she said.

"ahh.. Mm.. Yeah... I'm going to leave with my sisters and the Asahina Brothers." I said.

"Asahina...? Asahina... Ah! The famous seiyuu Azusa and Tsubaki Asahina is going to be your brother from now on?!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"huh..? Who...? Never heard of them" I gave her a quick and bored answer.

"Those two are well known in this academy! They're a prodigy! They have work as a seiyuu and they don't often go to school but they always have high grades."

Heeee... They're great... Huh... But.

"I... Don't really care... I'm just following what my dad wants..." I said as I stood up.

"well then, could you help me pack, Maria?" I smile at her and tilted my head.

"puu~! You're really... I gave up! Let's go..." she said as sew left.

—in the dorms—

"a-re—? Nee, Tsukiko, what is this box?" Maria said while pointing on the box in my bed.

"Eh? I don't know... It's not there earlier though..." I said as I go near the box planning to open it.

Hmm... Could it be dad sent me this...? I wonder what's inside...

I open the box and I saw a beautiful dress and a letter.

"Hi Tsukiko! This is Miwa, your soon to be mother! I'm really delighted when I heard that you're going to our wedding and moving into the house! (Your father even cries! Hahaha!) Anyway, did you see the dress? Did you like it? I only saw you and your sister in pictures so I don't really know what you like and I just based on what you're style is. I really hope you like it, and wear it for the wedding tomorrow.

Well then, see you Tomorrow!" is what the letter says.

So it's from Miwa-San... She seems kind... No wonder my dad like her..

"nee, you're going to wear that dress tomorrow?! Its soo beautiful and fancy, it suits you the best, Tsukiko!" Maria said. She more excited than I am...

"hahaha! You're more excited than I am!" I giggled, she then followed.

"hehehe~!"

—the day of the wedding—

"—kiko! Tsukiko! Wake up! You're so late for the wedding!" Maria shakes my sleeping form for me to wake up.

I was so tired packing yesterday...

"hnnn..."

"WAKE UPPPPPPPP!" she shouted in my ears which instantly woke me.

"Eh?! Huh?! Eh?!" I stood up wondering what happened.

"Look! It's already 11:15! the wedding starts at 10:00 right?! You are soo late!" she said pointing to the clock.

"ha?! Oh my goodness!" I stood up and quickly take a bath.

"Remember, go to the reception now. You can't go to the church now! It's already late! I already sent your packages to the car!" she said.

"T-Thank you Maria! You're the best!" I said as I get out of the bath with just a towel on and quickly wear the dress.

"That was fast... What kind of bath did you do...?" she gave me an awkward stare and I just ignore it.

"sigh.. You didn't even put any make up! Though… it's fine. You're already pretty~ who am I kidding you don't need make up anymore!" she giggled

"haha! Thanks. Done! I'm leaving now! Byee!" I said to her in a rush but she suddenly tugging on my sleeves.

"hey.. You... Won't transfer schools... Right...?" she said. She seems like in the verge of crying.

"No.. I won't. I love voice acting and my bestest friend is here. How could I transfer? Remember that even though I'm not your dorm mate anymore, you're still my best friend no matter what happens." I patted her head and smile at her.

It hurts to leave my best friend but I have too…

"bye then!" I give her a tight hug then run off.

—at the reception—

I quickly run inside and saw my father's figure..

"o-Otou-sama! O-osokunatte sumimasen deshita!" I bowed down in front of many people.

"T-Tsukiko... You came... I thought you're not going to!" my dad hugs.

"Eh?"

"yeah! I thought you hate me!" my Now mom, Miwa-San hug me too.

"Eh? N-no.. I just overslept... H-honto ni sumimasen deshita..." I said timidly.

"We don't mind that dear! Now, have you eaten yet?" Miwa-San asked.

"ehh... Uh.. No... Not yet, Miwa-San..." I said.

"Eh? You should eat now! The foods Are over there, just get what you want okay? And please call me Okaa-San now~ since all my sons are guys, I always wanted a daughter who'll call me "Okaa-San"~ and now the two of you are here! My wish have been granted~" she giggled.

I've completely forgotten that my sister will also be here... I... I think I'm still not ready to meet her...

"Tsukiko...?" a familiar voice called out.

When I face her, a brown haired girl in a pink dress is what I saw.

"onee-sama..." I said. I didn't actually expect that I'll meet her soon...

"hisashiburi desu, onee-sama..." I smiled at her for a second and kept my poker face after.

I'm actually good in hiding my emotions. They won't know what I'm thinking so easily... That's the kind of person I am.

My sister run towards me and hugged my tightly, which caught almost everyone's attention.

"onee-Sama... They're staring..." I said timidly..

"I missed you soooo much Tsukiko! Don't ever leave home like that again!," my sister cried I my arms. Guilt once again, conquered my body...

"are~? You made our imotou cry~?" a playful tone of voice said.

"Ikimasen nee... Sonna kotto suru nantte..." a polite tone of voice then said.

"how dare you made my onee-San cry?" the other said.

"u-um... You're wrong! S-she didn't make me cry... It's just... I missed her so much and I... I'm really glad that my sister came back finally..." my sister continued to cry.

"SISTER?!" they all said in unison.

"... Hajimemashite... Tsukiko desu." I said with an expressionless tone of voice.

"ah~ perfect timing! Let me introduce to you your other sister! She will be living with all of you starting today. Please treat her nicely~" Miwa-san said.

"heeee~ nice to meet you, new imotou~~" a guy said as he hugs me which I quickly blocked

"Tsukiko desu..." I said while blocking Jim then suddenly, the polite dark haired guy with glasses suddenly smacks the back of his head.

"ouch! Azusa why did you do that~?!"

"Forgive Tsbaki's ruddiness... I mean... Forgive our ruddiness to you from earlier. We thought you made our precious sister cry soo.." he said while smiling at me..

Precious... Huh...

When it's my sister... She's always precious to everyone... But I... I'm not precious to anybody... I'm not even I'mportant at all...because my sister... Has everything people want... She... Is always loved and recognize... As I hide in her shadows...

"... I don't mind... And I also hope you don't mind me living with you... Well, if you don't want to I'll leave there without any second thought though..." I said looking at them directly with empty eyes.

"hmmmm... It's fine but I won't call you onee-San just like I call onee-San though~" a brown haired man blurted.

He was about my age.. What is he talking about...?

I stared at him awkward and said...

"uhhmm... Of course you wouldn't... Because we're about in the same age right...?" I heard someone burst out laughing.

"bwahahahahahaha! I like you! You made Fuuto make the "I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that" face! Bwahahahahhahaah—ouch!"

"Tsubaki! You're too loud. Other people are staring." Azusa as he hit Tsubaki on the head (again)

"...u-umm... We should let her rest first.. She did rush here for the—" ema was cut off by someone.

"oya...? And who can this lady be?" a yellow haired guy with glasses asked.

Ugh... I'm tired introducing myself...

"Tsukiko desu... " I bowed.

"ukyo~ she's our another sister~!" Tsubaki-San cheerfully said.

"'another'...?"

"ukyo-kun~ she's Ema's little sister! Which means, she's also your sister. Shell live with you starting from today!" Mowa-san said happily

And then after that, the guy named Iori welcomed me. And the guy named Kaneme flirt me... Miwa San said I haven't met all of them yet.. Just how many are they...?!

—After the reception—

Me and my sister quickly go home after the reception. She welcomed me into the house. It was big. She gave me the key to my room and shows me around the house... Though I remained quiet all the time.. If she asks question I only give short answers...

I just can't bear to look at her... I might say something I don't want to say...

After she showed me around I said that I wanted to rest so I'll be heading to my room. She showed me the way to my room and bid me goodbye... But before she did that... She left a word...

"I'm so glad I'll be with you again..." then she closed the door.

Should i also be glad...?

…

….

…

I looked at the clock

"12 am… I can't sleep… I still have work tomorrow…" I said as I cover my eyes with my right wrist while lying down. My long black with a shade of violet hair flows all over both of my sides giving a beautiful effect.

"sigh… guess I'll just practice the script." I rose from my bed, get the script at my bag and go in the living room.

Apparently, I will be the new character in this anime. This will be the second season of the anime, if I recall right.

"sigh… the director says I have to be there even if the others are still taking their auditions…" I sigh.

You see, the seiyuu's that I will be working together with is not yet decided.

"So troublesome…" I sigh again and flip the pages of the script. I scanned it.

"hmmm… so this character, is the main characters' love interest huh… what kind of personality does she have…?"

Knowing the personality of the character you're acting is very important. You can't portray the character if you don't know that.

Knowing what I need to know I practice acting the first page of the script, until I notice the time… it's already 4 am. I didn't notice it at all…

"I need to sleep now…" I stood up and didn't notice that I left the script on the sofa.

I tiptoed up to my room so no one will notice or wake up with the noises I've made.

When I reached my room, I quietly shut the door and lay on the bed. And I quickly fell asleep.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

"sigh… A~zu~sa~" I knocked at his door. But I didn't get an answer!

"haaa… he must still be sleeping…"

I can't believe I have another sister~ I wonder what she's like~

I kept thinking happily while going to the kitchen when I bumped in to someone.

"ophff" we both said in unison. I found a girl with a long black hair sitting on the floor while groaning "ittai…"

"ah! Imouto! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" I helped her stand up.

"ahh… yes… arigatou gozaimasu…" she bowed.

I was captivated by her voice; it was beautiful. If ever she's a Seiyuu, she'll be famous in no time.

"nah, don't mention it~ anyway, what are you doing so early in the morning~? C'mon~ tell it to your onii-chan~!" I teased.

"I'm just heading back to my room…" she said.

"hee~ I see~ have you eaten breakfast?" I asked again.

"no… I need to go somewhere soo…" she didn't' finish her sentence. "Please excuse me..." she bowed again and left.

"Sigh… she quite the opposite of her sister huh~" I put my hands on the back of my head and yawn.

"She's well to preserve~ she's not open to people~~ and~! So timid~!" I complained.

"Who is?" I was shock when I saw Azusa beside me already.

"Azusa! Don't surprise me like that~" I pout.

"haha, sorry. Well? Who are you referring to earlier?"

"Tsukiko."

"hmmm, maybe because she's not comfortable with us yet. She is new here." He smiled.

"wrong~! She's definitely the complete opposite of Ema~!" I protested.

"I like Ema's attitude more~" I sulk.

"well, so do I. but we just have to give her some time to adjust. Even I don't know her well. Let's not judge her without knowing her truly first."

"haa.. You're so nice Azusa. Ah, oh yeah. The audition for the season 2 of the anime is today~ we'll be leaving early so hurry up~! Don't forget the script okay~" I head first in to the kitchen leaving Azusa behind.

Tsukiko's P.O.V

I.. kinda over head what the two said…

"we'll I'm sorry for my attitude. Ugh… I want to go back to the dorm…" I said; annoyed.

I hate being compared with my sister the most. That's why I don't want it here…

"Finish bath, check… dress up, check… the 'bag', check" I look myself at the mirror.

"Haa… it's about time… guess I'll head out now." I brought my bag with me.

Inside the bag is my disguise. I am after all, going to work.

I opened the door of my room and remembered...

"The script… it's in the living room…" oh gosh… I forgot! What if somebody sees it?!

I rush myself and go to the living room and there I saw Tsubaki looking at the script.

"nee~ Azusa~ is this yours~?" he waves it to show Azusa.

"hmm? No, I have mine in my room." Azusa said calmly after taking a glance at the script.

"heee~ that's weird~ mine is in my room too~ then.. Who's this~?" he asked.

"umm! Ano..! t-that's, min—" I didn't finish my sentence.

I was about to say mine! Gosh I'm an idiot...

"t-that's my friend's!" I said as I go get it from Tsubaki's hands.

"Why would the property of your friend be in here?" Azusa gave me a questioning look.

"… It got mixed up in my things. She is my dorm mate." I lied.

Phew… I think they believe it. I'm sorry Maria... I used your identity…~!

"I see." Azusa smiled.

"nee~" Tsubaki then glomp at me

"Where are you going~?" he ask.

I shook him of gently and said, "I'm gonna return this to my friend… well then, please excuse me." I left the room without looking back at them.

I was planning to go to my sisters' room which is just next to my room.

"onee-sama." I knocked.

She opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Tsukiko! Ohayou~" she greeted.

"ohayou gozaimasu… you too Juli" I look at the little squirrel on her shoulder.

"ah! Ohayou! It's been a long time huh, Tsukiko!" Juli replied. I smiled at him.

"Ttsukiko, where are you going?" my sister asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm gonna go to work."

"oh yeah, you're a seiyuu" she smiled.

"onee-sama, not so loud. It's a secret from everyone. Only few people know about this… sigh, well then, I'll be back later. Bye." I said

"oh, bye" she wave me goodbye.

~At the studio~

I entered at the back door and greeted the director; he knows my identity so there's no problem. Then I quickly go to my own room. It's just like a dressing room.

I can freely change there, and I can also relax myself there. And when it comes to voice acting I have my own studio. I like it separated from the others.

After putting my contacts and arranging my bangs; making it cover my right eye. I get out of the room and proceed to the auditions.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I bowed at the director and he nodded. I sat beside him while we watch the seiyuu's audition, one by one.

I also enact the part of my character. Can't be help, they have to act with me in these audition.

Then I saw the two.

Azusa, and Tsubaki. Apparently they're aiming for the protagonist and antagonist.

I heard Tsubaki whisper at Azusa

"she's good. No she's totally good~!" I was happy when I heard Tsubaki's compliment. I'm really happy that people like my voice acting

And then we began.

"…." After saying my lines, I watch them carefully. They were both good. But if I have to choose between the two, I would choose Azusa. He portrays the feelings and expression of the character well.

After the audition, the director introduced me to the others, then after that, it's finished.

I head to my room to change.

"hahaha~ it's really fun~"  
"yeah. It is."

I heard some noises nearing the room but I just ignored it. I unbutton my shirt and when I was about halfway through someone entered the room, it was Azusa and Tsubaki.

I was so shock that I fell on the floor and cover the open portion of the shirt with my hand.

The two of them just stared at me.

Ugh! I was about to undress for goodness sake! Why did I forget to lock the door?!

The zipper of my skirt is open a little, making it loose, and the end of my shirt is messy making some portion of my skin show. I notice my pose and what I look like and look at the both of them with blushing face.

"w-w-what are you two doing?! Hurry up and get out!" flustered, I shouted. I was blushing madly.

It seems like they're finally back to reality and shuts the door.

"sigh…" I got up and continue changing quickly, and once I'm done, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in..."

The door opened viewing the two of them again.

"You again…?" I said.

"Were soo sorry!" they said in unison.

The two of them bowed down in front of me with visible blush on their faces.

I just sigh.

"haa… why are you even here…?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"We thought that this is the room where we put our things…we're really sorry." Azusa said.

"Don't worry… it's fine... J-just... Forget what you saw." I look away \, blushing in embarrassment.

They blushed again and agreed.

"Umm, do we know you from somewhere?" Tsubaki said.

"e-eh? w-what do you mean?"

"He's right, you seem familiar… even the voice… but somehow… different…" Azusa put his thumb on his chin.

"Eh? No way, It's the first time talking to the both of you. Ah, oh well look at the time! I need to go now bye!" I pick up all of my things and quickly get out.

"Ha… okay..." they said

Sigh… guess I'll head to the dorm first. I'll change there…

-Chapter 1 End-

Hope you like it guys~ xD when I was watching BC this just came into my mind. "What if Ema has a little sister?" something like that~ well, I hope you look forward for the second chapter~


	2. CoNfLiCt 1

Yesterday was so tiring... I need to watch out for those two...

I walk around outside of the complex and looking at the flowers. It was pretty, they were really taken care off...

"Here" Someone handed me an hibiscus.

"Eh...?." When I looked at the person, it was Iori-san

He smiled at me and said "take it; it's a sign of us being acquainted."

I look at the hibiscus in his hand and took it.

"Thank you... Did you grow this?" I smiled gently as I look at it.

"Ah, yes. I'm glad you like it"

"Umm.. Are you trying to say I'm gentle? Cause you gave me an hibiscus... I mean, for me, every flower has its own language. You know, "hanakotoba" " I kept my gaze at the flower as I smiled.

"Wow, I'm impress you know that. It seems like you like flowers a lot." He said. I can feel his strong gaze to me.

"And I gave you an hibiscus because it reminded me of you." He smiled.

"Haha, well, for me I think pansy flower suits you. It seems like your thoughtful and caring." I giggled. "But I shouldn't judge you just in or glance, because maybe you're a primrose or a red spider lily." I joked. But I saw him shock for a moment but then smiled.

"Haha, you may be right." I heard him laugh sadly.

Eh...? Did I hit the jackpot?

"A-ahh!" I tried to lift up the awkward silence between us.

"Did... Did you grow all this flowers? I can see that they're very taken care off..."

I saw him smile

"Yeah, we'll it IS my job here in this house, though it's not really manly" he laugh awkwardly.

"Heee... I think it's really cool. You really care for these flowers, and I find that really cute. It's very manly." I smiled cheerfully at him.

Ok wonder why I can talk normally to him? Or rather, I feel comfortable with him; he's also very easy to talk too... Maybe among all the brothers he's the one I like the most.

I smiled at myself and entered the house.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

The girl yesterday... She's really... I don't know... Mysterious? I want to know more about her... I never felt this way before... I'm interested in knowing her... I want to know her more!

"Tsubaki! Are you listening?" Azusa waves his hand in front of me.

"Eh?" I asked blinking.

"You're spacing out again you know... Are you thinking about the girl seiyuu yesterday?" He hit the jackpot.

I blushed in embarrassment. I can't seem to stop thinking about her

"Hmm? Bullseye?" He smirked.

"I can't help it! Her mysteriousness can suck you in!" I protested

"You're not the only one you know?" I said and smile at me.

I smiled and glomp him

"Let's talk to her again next time~!" I happily exclaimed.

I want to meet her again~! It'll be great if we get chosen from the auditions and work together with her~

That's evening I receive a text message from the director.

"..." I place my phone on the table and lay on the bed.

"What the-..."

Azusa's p.o.v

I heard my phone ringing and it was from the director of the anime we auditioned for.

"Eh...? What do you mean by that...? But... That's Tsubaki's-... I...Understand... Let me think about it..." I said. I was devastated... How can I tell this to Tsubaki...

The director said that instead of Tsubaki being the protagonist, I will be. Though I auditioned for the antagonist part...

I can't tell this to Tsubaki... I can't tell that I got chosen and his not... I should decline this work..

At that night I kept on worrying about Tsubaki. I know he will be upset... He really want that role...

I couldn't sleep the whole night, I can't stop thinking about these stuffs, then suddenly I heard a knock.

"Azusa-san, have you seen Tsubaki-san?" I heard Ema's voice.

"Eh? Tsubaki's not here?" I quickly stood up my bed

"Yeah.. It seems like he left early in the morning..." Ema had a worried tone on her voice...

Tsubaki, must have been already informed...

What should I do...?

Tsukiko's p.o.v

Early this morning, I saw Tsubaki-san left the house with a very serious face.

He must have known about the role. When he was auditioning... He really gave his all, it seems like he really like that role...

"Tsk..! How troublesome" I whisper to myself as I stood up. I get my disguise bag and headed to my old dorm.

Marie let me use her bathroom to change and I headed to the park where Tsubaki-san is.

I plan to make it look like i bump to him in accident.

Wait..

Why am I doing this in the first place? This has nothing to do with me at all...

Sigh... Guess I'll do it as a sibling...

I saw Tsubaki-san's figure and quickly head that way.

"Ouch..." I pretend that I bumped in to him

"You're... From before..." He was surprised

" ah.. Tsubaki-san..." I said with an emotionless face.

I'm confident with my acting. He will never know who I am.

"What are you doing here...?" He has a sad tone of voice. It seems like he's very worried. "Strolling. You?"

"Thinking. Hey, can you accompany me for a while...?" I nodded and we headed to the benches.

He sat down and pats the seat next to him. Making a signal for me to sit next to him.

"Are you depressed because of the audition results?" I asked as I sat down.

"... I have to admit... I am depress about that.. But what worry me the most is Azusa... He..."

"Might decline?" I continue his sentence

"!" He looked at me with a shock face, "how did you know"is painted all over his face.

"I know because you're twins. But, isn't it fine if he decline? He's doing it for you. Or... You just don't want to be pitied by him?" I bluntly asked. I saw him made a shock face.

Guess I'm right.

"You really wanted that role right? You did your best, but instead of you being chosen, your brother that didn't audition for your part hot chosen instead. You're thinking that it's unfair right? But let me tell you this straightly, you are both great seiyuu's. But, I like Azusa-san's voice more. He can bring out the character in his acting. Though you can do it too but, he do it flawlessly. I'm not saying you're not good enough, I'm saying that the position your brother receive is fitted for him. You know this too right? But, doing this and leaving your house since early in the morning... Your adding more burden to him. You might feel worst right now, but you also have to think what he feels. You leaving the house will make him more worried... Ah-..." I realized that I said to much.

Please don't question me about how I know that you leave early in the morning...

Please...

Please...

Please...!

"How did you know that I left early in the morning..?"

Asdfghkl!

"A-ahh... W-well... U-umm... Oh! Yeah right! Somebody... I mean my friend! My friend informed me!" I sweat drop.

"Your friend... Can't it be... Tsukiko?" He tilted his head.

"E-e-eh?! H-h-how d-did you k-know..?!." I'm starting to panic

"Ohh, you're her dorm mate. She mentioned you when your scrip got mixed up with her things." Oh... I did say that... But...

How did he come up with that solution...? Well you made it easy for me anyway, so Thank you!

"Ah, yeah. I am." I smiled.

"Oh.. You smiled."

" ha..? Can't I..?" I awkwardly stare at him.

"No. It's just it's the first time weight you smile. I always saw you being emotionless so, I didn't know that, you have that kind of smile."

"What kind of smile?" I saw him look away with a light blush on his face.

"N-no.. Never mind..."

"Hmmm..."I look up the sky and spaced out for a minute.

"Thanks..." He whispered. "you came to comfort me aren't you...?"

"..." I pretend that I did not hear anything. I bet he doesn't want me to hear it too. That's why he whispered it.

I just smiled as I look up

I'm glad I was able to cheer him up even a little...

Guess my job here is done.

"I'm going now. You should go back soon too." I said as I walk away.

"I'll be staying here for a while"

"Suit yourself...bye..."

I wonder how's Azusa-san

-evening-

I finished changing and on the way home, I saw nee-sama talking with Azusa-san.

"Even if you decline and Tsubaki-San gets the role, he wouldn't be happy." She said

...

"What do you know about us?! I..." Azusa raises his voice.

"You know, I love Azusa-san's voice. I may not know much about the two of you but that's why I should learn more about you two." She said.

...

"Azusa. Don't decline the job. After all, after I had gone thru all the great pain of not sleeping for one night just thinking for a way for Azusa not to decline the job." He has he's usual smirk on his face.

The twins both talk to each other until Azusa agreed.

And... It's all because of my sister...

"...!" I saw Azusa-san was looking at my way, so I quickly turn around and go home.

Once I got home, I sat at the shades of the big tree of the complex

I hate this... I shouldn't have done what I've done earlier... I forgot that my sister is here... I forgot that I'm not needed here...

"...I'm such an idiot..." I whispered to myself. I felt my tears drop one by one

"Why is that?" I heard someone asked.

"...?!" I saw Azusa in front of me and I quickly wipe my tears.

"Here" he handed me a handkerchief, but I didn't take it.

But then he leaned down and wipe my tears. He's face were only inches away from me...

"W-w-what are you doing...?!" I pushed him away.

"You... As I thought." He smiled.

"Eh...?"

"You're 'Tsumiko' aren't you?"

Wha...t...?! What?!

"Ha? What.. Are you talking about...?! Nonsense!" I denied

How did he know?!

"You have the same reaction as the last time you know." He said and I blushed.

"You also have the same voice. You know, I'm very sharp so you can't lie to me." He smiled.

"Fine. I am. Please don't let other knows about this..." I stood up

"I won't. You can trust me."

" thank you. I'll be going now..." I walk pass him

"Wait...!" He grabbed my wrist preventing me not to leave.

"Thank you. I heard, I heard what you did and what you said to Tsubaki. Thank you" he smiled.

I remove his hand with an emotionless face.

"I just did something unnecessary, that's all." I left without any Other words.

"Unnecessary... Huh..."

That night, I returned at the park. I want to stroll for a moment to clear my mind but then... I just saw something... Something that wreck the image of my sister...

She was kissing Tsubaki-san... Aren't we... Siblings...? Then why...

I though you want a family... Or.. Are you being tricked again...?

~next day~

"Tsukiko...?" I heard Iori-san knocked at my room.

"I'm coming in."

" nee, we're from the same school right? Should we go together?" He asked as he enters.

"Hmmm? Still asleep huh..." He smiled.

"I'm... Awake... " I sleepily said

I heard him chuckle and said he'll wait for me outside.

I...don't think I need to mention what I saw...

I took a bath and ready myself for school. Then i walk out of the room. I saw Azusa-san infringement of my door.

... Ignore him...

I walked pass by him and went outside.

"Tsukiko, wait!" But I didn't listen

"That uniform... I see...so that's why... She's in that course huh.." I wasn't able to hear what he said.

" wait! Tsukiko." He chased me but I'm glad Iori and I already started walking away from the house.

Tsubaki's (short, as in VERy short) p.o.v

" A~Zu~sa~!" I called him but he didn't hear it. He was chasing Tsukiko.

Wonder why.

"Nee~! Why did you chase her earlier?"

"…." 


End file.
